Harry Potter y la Torre Oscura Versión Renovada
by Death's Knight
Summary: Mi primer fic! Lo he renovado y aqui lo tienen. Espero que les guste, y no sean muy duros con los RW please! es mi primer fic.


Harry potter y la torre oscura  
  
Un fan-ficción del caballero negro  
  
Cáp.1 las lechuzas  
  
Harry despertó sobresaltado, había tenido otra vez el mismo sueño, el sueño que le acosaba desde que gano la copa de los tres magos, soñaba que estaba de nuevo en el campo donde había visto renacer a su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort  
  
Harry recordó sus últimos enfrentamientos con Voldemort, cada vez que lo veía, reírse delante de él, mientras que estaba atado y no podía hacer nada para parar la poción que colagusano estaba realizando para resucitar a Voldemort, empezaba a dolerle la cicatriz  
  
Pensó que si había cumplido los 15 años, era por pura suerte. Mientras recordaba, sonó la alarma de su reloj, había pasado sus últimos segundos con 14 años pensando en Voldemort  
  
Harry sonrió cuando vio 4 lechuzas acercándose a privet drive, reconoció la lechuza de Ron Weasley, su propia lechuza blanca, hedwig, pero había otras 2 que no conocía.  
  
Harry se apartó de la ventana para dejarlas entrar y vio como se fueron colocando en la cama, fue primero a por pigwidgeon, le desató el paquete y la puso en la jaula de hedwig, la lechuza, que no paraba de saltar y ulular, bebió un par de tragos de agua y se quedo dormida.  
  
Harry leyó la carta de su amigo:  
  
Querido Harry: Feliz cumpleaños, espero que los muggles te hallan tratado bien, además de desearte feliz cumpleaños, te escribo para contarte una buena noticia que nos sorprendió mucho: mi hermano Percy se casa con Penélope Clearwater. A Percy le gustaría mucho que vinieras a su boda, así que espero que los muggles te dejen venir. Un abrazo: Ron Weasley  
  
Harry dejó caer la carta y pensó en aquel chico que era el hermano de Ron y que salió de howgwarts el mismo curso que renació voldemort.  
  
Harry cogió la carta de hedwig mientras esta le daba un picotazo cariñoso y la leyó  
  
La carta era de Hermione, la otra amiga de Harry, la reconoció enseguida por su esmerada caligrafía:  
  
Querido Harry: Feliz cumpleaños, ¿te has enterado de la boda de Percy?,Debe de estar muy nervioso, ¿crees que los muggles te dejaran ir?,Yo apuesto a que si, según la carta de Ron, le tendremos que mandar la respuesta y nos vendrán a recoger,! Espero que nos encontremos allí¡. Besos de: Hermione Granger  
  
Al terminar la carta, Harry dejó esta al lado de la carta de Ron, y cogió la carta de una lechuza parda, era una felicitación de Sirius, el padrino de Harry  
  
Querido Harry: Muchas felicidades, espero que los muggles, por su propio bien, te traten bien, Buckbeak y yo seguimos escondidos-No te diré donde por si esta cae en malas manos. Dumbledore nos ha comunicado una noticia que espero que la recibas con alegría: me han indultado, ya no soy un preso fugado de Azkaban, y me ha pedido que te comunique que te vas a llevar una sorpresa cuando llegues al colegio Un abrazo de tu padrino: Sirius black  
  
A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, su padrino había sido indultado, así que no tenían que seguir escondidos, pero una punzada de dolor en la cicatriz le aclaró la mente, Voldemort iba tras Sirius.  
  
Con una profunda tristeza de saber que su padrino era perseguido por el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia, cogió la otra carta, cuándo la abrió, cayeron dos papeles, uno era una carta de Hagrid, el semigigante guardabosques de howgwarts:  
  
Querido Harry: Te deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños, dentro de muy poco tiempo nos veremos howgwarts, dumbledore ha encontrado a un profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que te va a encantar. ¿te enteraste de la noticia de que Sirius Black ha sido indultado? Dumbledore le ayudo en el juicio que dieron antes de enviar a los aurores. Te tengo que decir una cosa que seguro te asustara, pero estoy convencido de que le encontraras los pies al escreguto: Sirius black, ademas de ser intímo amigo de tu padre, es tu padrino y cuando quieras le puedes enviar una carta pidiendo que te lo explique todo, es un gran hombre después de todo. Un fuerte abrazo: Hagrid  
  
Harry puso la carta con las otras tres y cogió los paquetes que le habían enviado. Abrió primero el de ron, era una bolsa de artículos de broma, al lado de esta, había una nota:  
  
Esta bolsa es de mis hermanos fred y george, que han querido enviártela como regalo de agradecimiento de,...... no sé que me contaron........ Mi regalo esta dentro de la bolsa, es un "diario mágico", es una nueva edición que ha salido, es un diario con magia que se puede usar de grabadora y despertador.  
  
Harry rompió la bolsa y cogió un pequeño cuadernillo que parecía una libreta y la abrió, dentro había una especie de bola negra ( Harry supuso que era una especie de micrófono) y hablo por él, puso el modo repetidora y repitió todo lo que harry había dicho con una claridad que era cosa de magia. Cogió el paquete de Hermione y lo desenvolvió, era un libro de tácticas avanzadas de quiddicht ( si solo había una cosa que adoraba mas que a sus amigos, era el quiddicht) lo hojeo un rato y viendo un par de tácticas de buscador, cerró el libro con la mente como un hervidero de rayas y líneas con una bola pequeña y un jugador moviéndose por arte de magia. Cuando se le aclaró la mente, abrió el otro paquete, era un pack de cuidados de lujo para varitas mágicas, cuando leyó la nota se quedo asombrado:  
  
Querido Harry: Te compré esto con el primer sueldo que me han dado por mi nuevo trabajo, no te diré cual es para que cuando vayas al colegio, te dé una mayor sorpresa.  
  
Harry empezó a pensar el trabajo de Sirius y por un momento pensó que era el nuevo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, pero se le quito enseguida esa idea de la cabeza. Snape, el profesor de pociones, estaba enemistado con Sirius y, este, no pensaba que coger a Sirius fuera una buena idea. Cuando Harry cogió la carta de Hagrid, la lechuza que la llevaba, emprendió el vuelo, después de haber descansado. Harry se dio cuenta que había otra carta con la de Hagrid, y la leyó: Estimado señor Potter:  
Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de hodwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.Tambien le informamos que como recordatorio de la copa de los tres magos, habra un baile el dia 24 de diciembre. También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso. Atentamente,  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
Subdirectora Harry dejo la carta junto a las demás, en la mesilla de noche, se metió en la cama y durmió placidamente. Al dia siguiente, Harry bajó a la cocina y pensaba que estaba soñando, los Dursley se habían acordado de su cumpleaños  
  
-feliz cumpleaños primo-dijo su primo Dudley  
  
-¿cómo esta mi sobrino preferido?-pregunto tía Petunia-esta tarde puedes invitar a tus amigos magos a comer a casa  
  
-felicidades chico-dijo tío Vernon  
  
Pero de pronto Harry se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus tíos estaban bajo la maldición IMPERIUS, Harry tuvo que pensar rápido  
  
-Tío Vernon-empezó Harry- el director de mi colegio me ha mandado una carta diciendo que fuera a la parada de autobús de nuestra calle para venir a recogerme  
  
-no hay problema chico-respondió tío Vernon-te acompaño y así saludo a tu director  
  
-lo siento tío-dijo Harry-me ha dicho que vaya solo  
  
-pues entonces no te iras de aquí-grito tía Petunia  
  
Cap.2-la llegada a la Madriguera  
  
Harry no esperó mas, fue a su habitación, cogió el baúl y se marcho tan sigilosamente como podía con la capa invisible que le dejo su padre en herencia. Cuando ya estaba lejos de aquella casa, se quito la capa y un dolor en la cicatriz le hizo volverse, estaba la marca tenebrosa en casa de sus tíos. Pensó por un momento en volverse e ir a ayudarles, pero tuvo otra idea. Abrió el baúl de una patada y saco la varita mágica, la zarandeo en el aire y de pronto salió el autobús noctámbulo.  
  
-bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo-dijo Stan-transporte para el...  
  
-hola Stan-dijo Harry-¡cuánto tiempo hace que no nos vemos!  
  
-pero, ¿quién eres...?¡Ah!¡Eres tu, Harry Potter!¡Pasa pasa!-dijo Stan  
  
-¿me podéis llevar a La Madriguera?-preguntó Harry  
  
-claro que si, el autobús noctámbulo siempre esta dispuesto de socorrer al brujo en apuros-dijo Stan, poniéndose una mano en la frente al estilo de los soldados muggles  
  
-¿cuánto cuesta?-pregunto Harry  
  
-11 sickels  
  
-aquí tienes-dijo Harry, dando a Stan un puñado de monedas de plata  
  
-entra, por favor-rogó Stan  
  
Harry y Stan subieron el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y cuando ya estuvo todo listo, salieron. Harry se sentó en una cama que estaba cerca de la cabina del conductor  
  
-Ernie, mira a quien tenemos aquí, es Harry Potter-dijo Stan  
  
-¿Harry Potter?-pregunto Ernie-¿no era neville longbottom?  
  
Entonces Harry empezó a explicar todo lo referente de su huida de la casa de sus tíos la ultima vez que se escapo de casa  
  
-¿te has ido otra vez de casa?-pregunto Stan-¿te trataron mal?  
  
-me he ido de casa porque mis tíos estaban bajo la maldición imperius- contesto Harry-supongo que sabréis que volde, quiero decir, Quien-vosotros-sabéis ha renacido  
  
Ernie pego un volantazo cuando Harry dijo lo referente a Voldemort, pero no contó que fue él quien le ayudo (aunque no quisiera) a renacer  
  
-Sí, lo sabemos-respondió Stan y Ernie a la vez, con aire lúgubre  
  
-entonces no os sorprenderá que, en cuanto me marche, viera la Marca Tenebrosa-dijo Harry-¡menos mal que pensé en el autobús noctámbulo!  
  
Stan agacho la cabeza y le dio el pésame  
  
-supongo que habrán muerto-comento Ernie-nadie que este bajo la Marca Tenebrosa esta con vida  
  
Harry calló durante todo el trayecto hasta la madriguera, pensando en su primo dudley, tía Petunia y tío Vernon.  
  
Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera, Stan ayudo a Harry a bajar su equipaje y echo una mirada, nada había cambiado.  
  
Harry llamó a la puerta, y abrió la señora weasley, estaba con los ojos enrojecidos y cuando vio a Harry le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que Harry creía que le iba a romper los huesos.  
  
-¡Harry¡!Estas vivo¡-dijo la señora Weasley medio llorando-nos hemos enterado de lo de tus tíos muggles, lo siento muchísimo.  
  
-gracias -dijo Harry-¿puedo entrar, señora weasley?  
  
-si, claro que si-respondió la señora Weasley-¿quieres algo, un té, un vaso de leche?  
  
-si, un té me vendría bien, señora Weasley-accedió harry  
  
Entraron por el pasillo hasta la cocina, donde los demás weasley estaban con caras tristes y pálidas.  
  
Cuando Harry entro, los demás weasleys se le quedaron mirando como si fuera un fantasma, hasta que el abrazo de ginny los saco de su confusión.  
  
-Harry, en mi radio muggle -empezó el señor Weasley-decían que no había supervivientes del accidente de privet drive y que algunos muggles han visto la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo  
  
-Afortunadamente me di cuenta de que algo pasaba allí a tiempo-dijo harry- ¡de todas maneras, no me dejo matar fácilmente!  
  
Todos rieron del chiste de Harry. Harry tuvo que contar un par de veces lo sucedido desde que se levantó hasta que llegó a la madriguera. Cuando harry termino, una lechuza entro volando con un mensaje, era Hermione.  
  
Querido Ron: Mis padres me dejan venir a la boda de percy, ¿hay alguna noticia de Harry? Hace mucho que no me escribe, he oído algo de un accidente en privet drive ¿Sabes si Harry esta bien? Un abrazo  
Hermione Granger Ron terminó de leer la carta y subió enseguida a por pergamino y pluma e hizo una carta para Hermione:  
  
Querida Hermione: No te preocupes por el accidente de Privet Drive, porque Harry esta con nosotros sano y salvo. Cogió el Autobús Noctámbulo y vino hacia aquí. La boda es el dia 31 de agosto, vente una semana antes y podremos ir directamente Un abrazo Ron Weasley y Harry Potter  
  
Al terminar la carta, Harry la envió por medio de Hedwig a la casa de Hermione.  
  
Cuando Harry volvió a la cocina, vio a los gemelos Fred y George que estaban escribiendo una carta.  
  
-¿qué tal chicos?-pregunto Harry-me gusto mucho vuestra bolsa de bromas  
  
-Hola Harry-respondió Fred-nos hemos enterado de lo de tus tíos, lo sentimos mucho Harry  
  
-Gracias-agradeció Harry-por cierto ¿ qué tal lleváis la tienda de bromas?  
  
-vamos muy bien-respondió George, tenia un brillo malicioso en los ojos- gracias a tu inversión, dentro de poco vamos a abrirla  
  
Justo en ese momento entro Ron y conducio a Harry a su habitación, se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a hablar del "Diario Mágico"  
  
-entonces¿ te gustó?- pregunto Ron-no sabia que regalarte hasta que lo vi en el folleto  
  
-me gusto mucho-dijo Harry  
  
-te tengo que enseñar una cosa que encontre-dijo Ron-es un cromo de magos famosos nuevo  
  
-¿cuál es?-preguntó Harry  
  
Ron se agacho debajo de la cama y saco una caja de metal, cuando la abrió, harry vio un montón de miniaturas de los Chudleys Cannons, el equipo de quiddicht favorito de Ron y entonces lo vió  
  
-¿qué te parece Harry?-pregunto Ron, mientras le alargaba a Harry una pegatina con letras doradas que decían  
CROMO DE MAGOS FAMOSOS NUMERO 210: Harry Potter "El niño que vivió" El niño que derroto 3 veces a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Actualmente estudia en hogwarts, en la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Además de estas letras en oro, habia un retrato de Harry, este recordó donde se la hicieron, fue el año pasado en la sesión de comprobación de varitas.  
  
-por cierto-recordó Harry-¿ Cuando es la boda de Percy?  
  
-será el dia 31 de agosto-respondió Ron-  
  
CAP-3 LA PRUEBA DE BODA  
  
A partir de ese momento, a Harry se le pasaban las horas volando, porque estaba con Ron y su familia, que le trataban muy bien y lo que Harry notó, es que ellos le querían. Una semana antes de la boda de Percy, Hermione fue a casa de los Weasley y Harry notó que no podía ser más feliz, estaba con una familia que le quería y estaba con sus mejores amigos. Cuando llegó el 31 de Agosto. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, Percy parecía un puñado de nervios, estaba todo el rato temblando, pálido y ojeroso, parecía que en vez de ir a su boda, iba a entrevistarse con el Papa. Entonces Harry preguntó  
  
-Señor Weasley- dijo Harry-¿cómo son las bodas de los magos?  
  
-Ya lo veras-respondió el señor Weasley-es una ocasión que los muggles no han puesto en sus ceremonias  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado, nunca había ido a una boda muggle, siempre que los Dursley se iban de boda, Harry se quedaba con la vecina. Las únicas bodas muggles que había visto eran en las películas y Harry no creía que fueran muy ciertas. Cuando se fueron de la madriguera unos coches negros, parecidos a las limusinas de los ricos, estaban en la puerta esperando. Llegaron al sitio donde se celebraba la boda, parecía mas bien una "gymkhana" en vez de una boda.  
  
-señor Weasley-pregunto harry-¿es a esto a lo que se refería?  
  
-si Harry-admitió el señor weasley-Además de quererse tiene que demostrarse fidelidad en esta prueba.  
  
Cuando el señor Weasley termino de explicarle a Harry, empezó la boda, Percy iba vestido con una túnica de gala azul marino y estaba con la varita preparada. Penélope, la novia, estaba vestida con una túnica verde botella, parecida a la de Harry pero era muy simple, no llevaba ni volantes ni encaje. Harry empezó a mirar a todos los lados viendo todo y lo que vio no le gusto nada, un par de escregutos de cola explosiva se acercaban, uno de ellos cogió a Penélope mientras intentaba usar un maleficio aturdidor.  
  
-verdimillious-grito Percy  
  
Y en ese momento, el escreguto soltó a Penélope. Y la prueba siguió mientras sorteaban criaturas a las que el profesor Lupin estaría encantado de capturar para la clase.  
  
Cuando todo termino, salio un hombre con una túnica negra y dijo algo que se amplifico por medio de la magia  
  
-Yo os declaro marido y mujer-dijo el hombre  
  
Ya estaba, había terminado la ceremonia  
  
Cuando fueron al banquete, Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la misma mesa y empezaron a hablar de la prueba.  
  
-¡lo que más molo fue cuando ese escreguto casi le arranca la cabeza a Percy¡-dijo Ron  
  
-si, fue muy divertido-dijo Hermione-pero podía haber sido peligroso  
  
-Hermione-empezó Ron-toda la prueba estaba controlada por agentes del Ministerio.  
  
-me recordó mucho a la ultima prueba de la Copa de los Tres Magos-dijo Hermione  
  
Harry estaba callado, había visto su primera boda de magos y le parecía todo muy raro, cuando recordó -¿quién creéis que será el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-pregunto Harry-Hocicos me ha contado que va a haber una sorpresa.  
  
-¿Creéis que puede ser hocicos?-dijo hermione, bajando la voz para que no se les oyera  
  
-Ya lo he pensado-respondió Harry-pero ya sabéis la mania que tiene Snape a Hocicos  
  
CAP-4-LA LLEGADA A HOGWARTS  
  
Cuando terminó el banquete, se fueron a La Madriguera, ya habían comprado los libros del colegio y lo referente a las túnicas de gala, Ron ya tenia una túnica decente, Fred y George se la regalaron por su cumpleaños, era de color verde jade muy resplandeciente.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todos se pusieron en marcha para King's Cross en los coches de la boda.  
  
Cuando llegaron, el señor Weasley cogió carritos y con todas las cosas cargadas fueron a la la barrera entre el anden nueve y diez  
  
-Muy bien-dijo el señor Weasley-como somos muchos, iremos en grupo, primero Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Los 3 amigos iban hablando de sus cosas, dirigiéndose hacia la barrera, como quien no quiere la cosa y la atravesaron. Entonces se materializo el anden nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Allí vieron a un chico que se les acercaba. El chico era castaño, tenia los ojos verdes con un curioso brillo, además de ser alto y musculoso  
  
-Hola-dijo el chico-soy nuevo y, por raro que parezca, estoy en quinto  
  
-si eres nuevo, ¿no deberías estar en primero?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Si-respondió el chico-pero yo vengo de la escuela de magia "Los tres unicornios"  
  
-¿Eres español?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-si-contesto el chico-me llamo Richard  
  
-yo soy Hermione Granger-se presento-y estos son  
  
-Ron Weasley y Harry Potter-interrumpio Richard- y lo sé todo sobre vosotros tres, Los tres amigos se miraron extrañados, era muy raro que sus aventuras hayan llegado a España  
  
-¿y por qué nos conoces tan bien?-pregunto Harry  
  
-He venido de intercambio por Neville Longbottom-dijo Richard  
  
-No sabia que le habían cambiado-dijo Hermione  
  
En ese momento sonó el silbato que anunciaba que el tren saldría dentro de poco.  
  
Harry y Richard subieron los baúles al tren mientras Hermione y Ron cogían asientos.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban un rato en movimiento, vinieron los 3 de costumbre  
  
-¡mirad quien esta aquí!-dijo Malfoy-Es el cabeza rajada, el pobretón y la sangre sucia, ¿y tu quien demonios eres?  
  
Richard se levanto del asiento, con el ceño fruncido y dijo:  
  
-y aquí esta el más podrido de los sangre limpia, ¿qué tal el verano, Draco?,Seguro que bien, no todo el mundo tiene la ocasión de lamer el culo a Voldemort.  
  
Todos le miraron, nadie pronunciaba ese nombre, salvo Harry y Dumbledore.  
  
-Ten cuidado extranjero-advirtió Malfoy-no sabes con quien te metes  
  
-Sé muy bien con quien me meto, Malfoy-dijo Richard, con una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara-el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tu, huroncito  
  
Todos, excepto Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a reírse, los gorilas de Malfoy empezaron a frotarse los dedos, chascándoselos y acercándose a Richard  
  
-¡Que bajo has caído Malfoy! No tienes lo que hay que tener para enfrentarte a mí, solo envías a chita y a maguila para defenderte.  
  
Todo el vagón estalló en risas mientras los 3 se quedaban sonrojados. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle empezaron a andar hacia él, pero Richard sacó la varita y dijo:  
  
Petrificus totalis  
  
Y Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle quedaron como estatuas  
  
-¡Anda la osa!-exclamo Richard-se los podíamos dejar a Dumbledore para halloween  
  
Mucus ad nauseam Wingardium Leviosa  
  
Y salieron del compartimiento volando. Hubo un silencio incomodo que Hermione rompió.  
  
-¿Qué hechizo les has echado después del petrificus totalis?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-es un maleficio sencillo que provoca la gripe en un periodo de 2 días-dijo Richard-espero que esos tres no vuelvan  
  
-¿Y esos maleficios os lo enseñan en el colegio?-pregunto Ron-supongo que dais también defensa contra las artes oscuras  
  
-muchos maleficios se aprenden por si solos-respondió Richard-el MUCUS AD NAUSEAM, por ejemplo, lo saben hasta los de primer curso, y si, damos defensa contra las artes oscuras, en España es una asignatura importantísima, nos la da un exmortífago que trabaja para el director  
  
Y siguieron hablando sin complicaciones por el camino. Cuando llegaron a hogwarts, vieron a Hagrid llamando a los de 1º curso.  
  
-¿eres el chico español-pregunto hagrid a Richard  
  
-si-respondió Richard-y tu debes de ser Hagrid, ¿no?  
  
-Si-respondió Hagrid-Dumbledore me ha dicho que tienes que ponerte el sombrero seleccionador y ponerte con los compañeros de tu casa en el curso donde estuvieras antes  
  
-vale-asintió Richard y volviéndose a Harry y sus amigos dijo-entonces nos veremos luego  
  
-ok, hasta luego -dijo Harry  
  
CAP-5 UNA SORPRESA INESPERADA  
  
El camino transcurrió lentamente en su subida con los carromatos, cuando llegaron al gran comedor, en la mesa del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba sirius black.  
  
Harry no podía caber en si de sorpresa, no se esperaba que su padrino fuera su profesor. Se sentaron en la mesa y mientras estaba la canción del sombrero seleccionador, Harry, Ron y hermione estuvieron hablando de lo que podía haber sucedido para que sirius fuera profesor. Cuando llego Richard, todo el mundo se quedo asombrado cuando mcgonagall dijo:  
  
-Griffindor, Richard  
  
Richard se adelanto, llego al sombrero y este dijo una cosa muy extraña:  
  
-Un descendiente de Godric, esta claro en la casa donde te voy a poner, GRIFFINDOR  
  
Hubo una salva de aplausos en la mesa de Griffindor mientras Harry no podía creerlo, habia estado hablando con un descendiente del fundador de su casa  
  
-Richard-dijo Hermione-¡no sabia que fueras descendiente de Griffindor!  
  
-bueno-empezó Richard-no os lo dije en el tren porque todo el mundo empezaría a hacerme preguntas tales como ¿de qué rama de la familia?, ¿era cariñoso contigo tu bisabuelo?  
  
-Lo entiendo bastante bien-dijo Harry-se lo que es eso  
  
-y ahora a ver donde ponen a mi hermana-dijo Richard  
  
-¿tienes una hermana?-pregunto Ron-si no la vimos en el tren  
  
-la heroína de mi hermana es Cho Chang y como estaba hablando con ella, no la visteis  
  
-¿también es descendiente de Griffindor?-preguntó Harry  
  
-debe de ser-dijo Hermione-si su hermano lo es...  
  
-es descendiente de Griffindor-respondió Richard-pero también es descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw  
  
Todos se miraron extrañados, como podía ser que un hermano fuera descendiente de un fundador y el otro hermano de otro fundador. Richard, al adivinar las miradas dijo:  
  
-yo también soy descendiente de Ravenclaw-empezó Richard-me viene por la rama de mi madre, si en cambio me viene mas de Griffindor que de Ravenclaw, mirad, ahí esta en ese momento la profesora McGonagall llamo:  
  
-Griffindor, Carla  
  
Hubo murmullos de curiosidad, el sombrero parecía que iba a explotar de tanto pensar  
  
-hum.Difícil lo veo, sangre de Griffindor y coraje no te falta, pero tienes sangre de Ravenclaw y tienes mucha mas inteligencia que valor, RAVENCLAW.  
  
Hubo otra salva de aplausos de parte de Ravenclaw.  
  
Cuando el ultimo (logan, Amadeus, Hufflepuff) fue seleccionado, Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
-¡bienvenidos!-empezó Dumbledore-¡bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts!  
  
Tengo algo que deciros antes de que nuestro banquete os deje aturdidos. En primer lugar es algo que la mayoría conoce, pero lo diré para los alumnos nuevos, el bosque de los terrenos de Hogwarts esta estrictamente prohibido.  
  
En segundo lugar, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras sera el señor Sirius Black  
  
Hubo murmullos de desagrado entre las mesas, incluso Snape tenia una expresión de nauseas mientras veía a Sirius.  
  
-en tercer lugar, La Copa de Quiddicht será retrasada hasta principios del año que viene  
  
Hubo mas murmullos, Dumbledore parecía que se había vuelto loco  
  
-esto es a causa de la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos y....,bueno, me parece que ya tenia que decir todo, asi que a comer  
  
Y los platos y las bandejas de todas las mesas se llenaron de comida, cuando ya terminaron, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Richard siguieron a un prefecto a su sala común, cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda el prefecto dijo:  
  
-RED LION  
  
La Señora Gorda giró sobre sus goznes y abrió una puerta hacia la sala común.  
  
-¡hasta mañana chicos-dijo Richard dando un bostezo-¡qué tengáis una buena noche!  
  
-hasta mañana-dijo Hermione  
  
-ahora nos vemos en los dormitorios-dijo Harry- quédate un poco mas  
  
-lo siento pero estoy cansado-dijo Richard-he estado todo el dia viajando  
  
-¡pero si solo hemos estado en el tren!-dijo Ron-¿solo por eso estas cansado?  
  
-por eso no-respondió Richard-pero llevo también 4 horas en el aeropuerto de Madrid  
  
Richard subió las escaleras mientras iba viendo los carteles de la puerta, entro en la habitación, se puso el pijama y empezó a dormir  
  
-¿qué os parece el nuevo?-pregunto George-llevábamos detrás de vosotros desde que el nuevo estuvo con vosotros  
  
-¿Richard?-pregunto Ron-es un tío majo¿ visteis el maleficio que le echo a malfoy?  
  
Y siguieron hablando de el hasta las doce, cuando todo el mundo subió  
  
CAP-6 el duelo y la confesion  
  
A la mañana siguiente, era una clara mañana otoñal, bajaron todos a desayunar. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, se escucho un sonido que parecía anormal  
  
-¿qué diablos es eso?-preguntó Harry-parece el llanto de un dragón  
  
-son las narices de Malfoy-dijo Ron sonriendo-parece que el mucus ad nauseam ha hecho efecto  
  
-cuando quieras te lo enseño-dijo Richard-solo se necesita un poco de practica  
  
En el momento en el que se sentaron, vino el correo, un par de carabos entraron y una se fue a Richard y otra se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Por fin, el mundo de la escoba, a ver si. -empezó Richard, cuando termino, se le iluminaron los ojos y parecía que le entraba un ataque de nervios-me ha tocado...  
  
-¿el que?-pregunto Ron-  
  
-un lote de 7 saetas de fuego con 7 packs de cuidados de escoba-dijo Richard  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿qué????-Pregunto Harry-¡has debido de tener una suerte de mucho cuidado!  
  
-por fin voy a poder a jubilar mi barredora 3-sonrió Richard-ya solo falta que me cojan de guardián en quidichtt  
  
-¿te vas a presentar?-pregunto Hermione-con la saeta de fuego pillarías todas  
  
-si-respondió Richard-desde siempre me ha gustado el puesto de guardian  
  
-¡Conque estas aquí!-dijo una voz fria a su espalda-te he estado buscan. ah......atchoooooooo.....,para darte una lección  
  
-¡si quieres un duelo!-dijo Richard-antes aprende a taparte la boca cuando estornudes, no es muy agradable verte como para que encima me duches  
  
Los 4 amigos se rieron, a Malfoy no le hizo mucha gracia y cambio de tema  
  
-he oído que quieres ser guardian de quidichtt, que pena que no sea apto para extranjeros  
  
-¡y que pena que la snicht sea tan pequeña!-dijo Richard-asi la cogerías sin problemas, quizás con un balón de playa...  
  
Todos se rieron con mas ganas aun, parecia que Richard tenia una respuesta a cada una de los insultos de Malfoy  
  
-si quieres un duelo, esta noche en la mazmorra que esta al lado de pociones-dijo Richard-¡y no llames a tu papaito para que venga a ayudarte, le han pillado torturando a unos muggles y el señor Weasley le ha pillado!  
  
-eso es mentira-dijo Draco-no he recibido noticias de que le han cogido  
  
Richard, con toda tranquilidad le puso una hoja del profeta en los morros de Malfoy, este se puso mas blanco que de costumbre, tiro la hoja y se fue con cara triste  
  
-¿qué le has enseñado?-pregunto Ron-y te has tirado un farol con lo del padre de Malfoy, ¿no?  
  
Richard le enseño la hoja a Ron, y ponía una cosa que le alegro el dia.  
  
Lucius Malfoy atrapado por Arthur Weasley Arthur Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles ha atrapado a un Mortífago que estaba usando la maldición cruciatus contra un grupo de muggles turistas que estaban paseando por una calle céntrica de Londres, Arthur Weasley le reto a un duelo en el que resultó victorioso, se desconoce el paradero del otro mortifago que acompañaba a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-¡por fin se ha hecho realidad el sueño de mi padre-dijo Ron-que es el de atrapar al padre de Malfoy!  
  
-Harry, te tengo que pedir una cosa-dijo Richard  
  
-¿el que?-pregunto Harry  
  
-¿puedes ser el testigo del duelo?-pidió Richard-me parece a mi que Malfoy no va a jugar limpio  
  
-claro que si-accedió Harry-pero con una condición  
  
-La que tu quieras-dijo Richard  
  
-¡quiero que le pegues una paliza a Malfoy!-dijo Harry  
  
A partir de entonces, el tiempo empezó a ir muy rápido, hasta que llego la hora del enfrentamiento. Harry se levanto de la cama, y fue a despertar a Richard, pero, su cama estaba vacía  
  
-PST-oyó decir Harry-Harry, estoy aquí  
  
-¿dónde?-pregunto harry, estaba mirando a todos los lados, sin ver nada  
  
-estoy aquí-dijo Richard, apareciendo de pronto-estaba con mi capa invisible  
  
-¿tienes tu también una capa invisible-pregunto Harry-yo pensaba que íbamos a utilizar la mía  
  
-escúchame-empezó Richard-es mejor que tu estés escondido para que Draco no te vea, si usa magia oscura o un truco sucio, me dejas a mi solo y vas a pedir ayuda  
  
-de acuerdo-dijo Harry-pero debes de tener cuidado con el conjuro...  
  
-SERPESORTIA-interrumpió Richard-le conozco, sé un contrahechizo y un buen ataque  
  
Los dos bajaron hacia la mazmorra sin que nadie les viera, cuando llegaron, Malfoy estaba esperando, Richard se quito la capa.  
  
¡Malfoy!-llamo Richard-ya esta aquí tu peor pesadilla  
  
-¡Cuándo quieras empezar!-dijo Draco  
  
-en España hay un dicho, el burro delante pa' que no se espante, así que puedes empezar  
  
Draco se inclino, estaba enfadado y empezó  
  
-¡SERPESORTIA!  
  
¡zas! Y de la punta de la varita salió una cobra negra  
  
-¡muy mal!-dijo Richard  
  
-¡FINITE INCANTATEM!  
  
Y la serpiente desapareció  
  
-¡AGUAE RADIANTI!  
  
De la punta de la varita de Richard salió un chorro de agua, pero no iba con tanta fuerza para dar a Draco  
  
-¡solo enseñan eso en tu país!-se burló Draco-vaya mierda  
  
-¡DRACO MARINIM!  
  
Y del charco de agua salió una cabeza de un dragón de agua que fue directo a Draco y le dio un golpe  
  
-¡eso es lo que enseñan!-dijo Richard-¿qué te pasa Draco?¿Tienes miedo? Sin avisar Draco se puso en pie  
  
-¡TARANTALLEGRA!  
  
Pero no llego a dar a Richard, porque este dio una voltereta y esquivo el rayo  
  
-¡FLIPENDO TRIA!  
  
Y de la varita de Richard salió una luz roja que fue directo a Draco y le dio un golpe  
  
-¡EXPELLIARMUS!  
  
Y la varita de Draco fue volando hasta los pies de Richard  
  
-me parece que el duelo a terminado-declaro Richard-ahora que estas más tranquilo te aviso: no vuelvas a meterte ni conmigo ni con mis amigos a no ser que quieras tener un resfriado para el resto de tu mísera vida.  
  
Richard se dio la vuelta y se fue, cuando llegaron al dormitorio estuvieron hablando del duelo  
  
-pero-pregunto Harry-¿por qué nos defendiste en el tren?  
  
-mira Harry, eso da igual ya-dijo Richard-lo importante es que Draco no volverá a hacer de la suyas  
  
-eso es verdad-dijo Harry-pero,¿por qué nos defendiste?  
  
-te lo digo con la condición de que no se lo digas a nadie-accedió Richard  
  
-seré una tumba-prometió Harry  
  
-muy bien-dijo Richard-el caso es que no soporto que Malfoy llame Sangre Sucia a alguien y menos a Hermione  
  
-no me digas que. -dijo Harry-estas por Hermione  
  
-si-dijo Richard, se estaba poniendo colorado por momentos  
  
-¿y se lo vas a decir?-pregunto Harry  
  
-quiero decírselo si me acompaña al baile, ya sabes, un paseo por los terrenos y se lo digo  
  
Harry no dijo mas, sonrió y le deseo a Richard que pasara una buena noche. Tuvo mucho en que pensar esa noche, el duelo de Richard y Draco, el secreto de amor de Richard, nunca pensó que un chico fuera tan cortado para decir algo, pero se recordó asi mismo cuando le pidió el año pasado a Cho que le acompañara.  
  
CAP-7 la clase de duelos oscuros  
  
Cuando Harry se levanto, se acordó de una cosa importantísima, tendría su primera clase con Sirius en una hora. Harry se vistió lo más rápido y bajo a desayunar sus gachas y tan deprisa como pudo se fue a clase, cuando llego vio a Richard hablando con una chica, tenia el pelo oscuro y unos ojos verdes, debía de ser Carla, la hermana de Richard  
  
-¡Cómo pudiste ser ten necio!-dijo Carla-¿por qué aceptaste el duelo con Draco? Sabes bien que te podía haber pillado Filch  
  
-lo acepte por lo enfadado que estaba de lo que dijo en el tren-dijo Richard-¡ah! hola Harry, mira, te presento a mi hermana Carla  
  
-hola-dijo Harry-encantado  
  
-el placer es mío-dijo Carla-se ve que ya conoces al tonto de mi hermano  
  
-no es tan tonto-defendió Harry-es un buen amigo, estaba yo ayer en el duelo y estuvo genial, porque se estuvo metiendo contigo  
  
-¿conmigo?-pregunto Carla  
  
-si-mintió Harry-en el tren, Malfoy te llamó una cosa que es bastante desagradable  
  
-vaya mentira has jugado-dijo Carla-seguro que Malfoy llamo Sangre Sucia a Hermione Granger y por eso Richard saco la varita  
  
Richard y Harry se miraron, ¿cómo lo podía haber adivinado?, en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione  
  
-Hermanito, eres bastante predecible -dijo Carla, mientras se ponía la mochila a la espalda-yo me tengo que ir, llego tarde a encantamientos  
  
Cogió la mochila y se fue, Richard se dio cuenta y empezó a reír  
  
-¿qué es eso tan gracioso?-pregunto Ron  
  
-que mi hermana esta colada por tus hermanos Fred y George y no sabe como pedirte que la ayudes a pedirles que bailen con ella-dijo Richard-muchas veces mi hermana es totalmente predecible  
  
-bueno-dijo Hermione-que tu hermana este colada por Fred y George no es motivo de risa  
  
-podemos hablar a solas, Hermione-pidió Richard  
  
-Ron,¿me acompañas a hablar con Sirius?-pidió Harry  
  
-si-dijo Ron-hasta dentro de un rato pero para sorpresa de Ron, harry se lo llevo a otro sitio  
  
-Ron-dijo Harry-creo que podías a ayudar a Carla a conseguir la cita con tus hermanos  
  
-¿estas loco?-dijo Ron-no ves en el lió en el que me metería por ayudarla  
  
-¿por tus hermanos?-pregunto Harry-escúchame, Carla esta en un dilema grandísimo, tu seguro que ya tienes pareja, pero te acuerdas el año pasado lo mal que te pusiste por no tener pareja hasta que te ayude  
  
-es verdad-admitió Ron-a lo mejor la puedo echar un cable...  
  
-mira, ya es la hora  
  
en ese momento la campana toco y los 4 amigos cogieron un sitio cerca de la mesa del profesor, en ese momento, Sirius entro y paso lista, cuando el ultimo dijo presente  
  
-muy bien-dijo Sirius-quiero que guardéis las cosas en la mochila, hoy os voy a enseñar algo practico  
  
metieron las cosas en la mochila y despejaron las mesas del aula  
  
-mi deber-empezó Sirius-es enseñaros defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero, ¿qué pasaría si usaran artes oscuras en un duelo?, asi que os voy a enseñar hechizos para esquivar las artes oscuras  
  
sacaron las varitas y empezaron a hacer el movimiento que Sirius hacia con la suya  
  
-este movimiento-dijo Sirius-se llama LOCOMOTOR MORTIS, es una maldición que deja inutilizado las piernas del contrincante, quiero que os pongáis por parejas y las practiquéis con varita, pero quiero que solo apuntéis al pie después pasaremos a aprender el contrahechizo y las ensayareis con boggarts.  
  
Se pusieron por parejas y practicaron mucho los hechizos porque eran muy difíciles  
  
-muy bien-aseguro Sirius-ya sabéis el hechizo y el contrahechizo, ahora pasaremos a los boggarts, solo tengo dos así que pasareis a la habitación de al lado y pensad en alguien que deseáis poner en duelo, lo lanzareis primero a las piernas, para que el boggart no os ataque, cuando lo hagáis, pasareis a los brazos y le practicáis el contrahechizo, cuando lo hagáis, salís por la puerta y os dirigís aquí  
  
Estuvieron practicando toda la hora, y todo el mundo salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estuvo todo el mundo de acuerdo de que era la mejor clase que habían tenido y que Sirius era un profesor soberbio.  
  
Cuando fueron a comer, Richard se dirigió a los servicios.  
  
-Hermione-pregunto Ron-¿de qué quería hablar Richard contigo?  
  
-ah, que le gustaría que fuera su pareja en el baile-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿Sí?-pregunto Ron-deberías sentirte halagada, todas las chicas querían bailar con él  
  
En ese momento llegó Richard y se sentaron a comer.  
  
CAP-8 el baile de navidad aguado  
  
A partir de entonces, a Harry, el tiempo se le pasaba muy rápido, estaba con sus amigos y las clases eran entretenidas, menos la de pociones, Snape parecía quería suspender a Harry costara lo que costara, pero con la ayuda de Hermione y Richard, que era buenísimo en pociones, lograba que Snape siempre le tuviera que aprobar.  
  
Cuando ya llegaba la navidad, las cosas se ponían mas duras, todo el mundo estaba como si nunca hubieran bailado, todo el mundo se quedo en hogwarts, nadie se fue por navidad, como no había alumnos de otras naciones(excepto Richard y Carla), todo los alumnos podían bailar.  
  
Carla había conseguido que Cho bailara con Harry y Ron había conseguido que Carla bailara con Fred, cuando ya llego el dia, hicieron primero la tradicional batalla de bolas de nieve y a las 6, cuando ya no se veía a nadie, subieron al castillo a cambiarse.  
  
Harry se puso su túnica de gala y dio por perdida la batalla contra su propio pelo  
  
-toma-dijo Richard pasándole a Harry una botella-es gomina, sujeta el pelo por unas cuantas horas  
  
-Gracias Richard -dijo Harry-no veas la de veces que me ha pasado esto con mi pelo  
  
Cuando Harry termino, se fue al vestíbulo, que era donde lo esperaba Cho. Cho iba con una túnica de gala aguamarina y un moño que sobresalía de su cabeza  
  
-estas... guapa-dijo Harry, bastante colorado  
  
-tu tampoco estas mal-dijo Cho con una sonrisa-¿vamos al comedor?  
  
-vale-accedió Harry  
  
Harry presto su brazo a Cho y esta lo cogió encantada, cuando entraron, las mesas del colegio estaban sustituidas por las mesas que el año pasado estaban en el baile, se sentaron en una y vieron a Richard y a Hermione acercándose. Richard iba con una túnica verde marino que le resaltaba el verde de los ojos, se había peinado de forma que la frente estaba libre de su habitual pelo castaño, llevaba lentillas en los ojos, por lo que sus ojos resplandecían mas, y Hermione iba de la misma forma que el año pasado en el baile.  
  
-¿nos podemos sentar?-pregunto Richard  
  
-claro que si-dijo Harry  
  
Richard retiro un poco la silla y espero que Hermione se sentara en ella, cuando Hermione se sentó, la muchacha se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, Richard la dirigió otra sonrisa y se sentó al lado de ella. Después de hablar un rato, llegaron Ron y Padma Patíl que también se sentaron en la mesa de Harry.  
  
Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, cuando Dumbledore se levanto y dijo:  
  
-este año-empezó Dumbledore-hemos querido que también se celebrara otro baile de Navidad, como todo el mundo tiene que saber, han venido las Brujas de Macbeth para amenizar nuestra fiesta y el excampeón de hogwarts tendrá que abrirlo por segunda vez consecutiva, después de lo que tenia que decir, a comer. Harry tragó saliva, sabia que abrir el baile de Hogwarts no era tarea fácil y más para alguien que no había dado cursos de baile en su vida, Cho, que parecía que se había dado cuenta le dijo al oído  
  
-no te preocupes-le dijo-yo si que sé bailar, tu déjate guiar  
  
Cuando la cena termino, Dumbledore apartó las mesas con un movimiento de su varita y salieron Cho y Harry. Cho había cogido sus manos, como hizo Parvati el año pasado, y las coloco, estuvieron dando giros un buen rato hasta que salió Richard y Hermione, Harry agradeció este gesto porque ya no seria el único que bailaba. Momentos mas tarde, estaba todo el mundo bailando, cuando la canción termino, Harry saco a Cho de la pista  
  
-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Cho  
  
-que de tanto giro me he mareado un poco-dijo Harry-¿salimos un poco al aire fresco?  
  
-vale-accedió Cho  
  
El vestíbulo estaba silencioso, y cuando salieron, un aire fresco les resfreco la cara, se dirigieron hacia el lago y se sentaron en un banco que estaba casi cubierto de flores  
  
-Cho....yo-empezó Harry-.....no se como decirlo  
  
-ya sabia yo que no te habías mareado-dijo Cho con una sonrisa-¡lo que querías es decirme algo!  
  
-si-dijo Harry-y no se como decirlo porque nunca lo he dicho  
  
Harry empezó a ponerse rojo, tomo aire y despejo la mente, se dio cuenta de un extraño bulto en el lago y miro mas detenidamente, era Richard y Hermione, no pudo adivinar que decían pero por su aspecto, Richard ya se había confesado y tenia una sonrisa de alegría.  
  
-Cho....yo.......-empezó a decir Harry, pero se oyeron unos gritos y fueron corriendo a dentro  
  
Había una pandilla de 20 Mortífagos que estaba haciendo el cruciatus a los profesores  
  
Richard tomo aire y, de pronto, Carla llegaba con Fred del mismo sitio donde había estado Harry y Cho  
  
-Muy bien-empezó Harry-mas vale que nos preparemos, Richard, ¿te sale bien algún hechizo obstaculizador  
  
-si-dijo Richard-el IMPEDIMENTA  
  
-vale, pues ayúdame a atontarlos-dijo Harry-Carla, sé que a ti te sale mejor que a nadie el hechizo antihechizos  
  
-cuenta conmigo  
  
-Cho-se volvió Harry-¿qué te sale mejor?  
  
-el muro antihechizos-dijo Cho-lo practique con Carla  
  
-vale-dijo Harry  
  
-Fred-dijo Richard- necesito un par de varitas de broma, ¿me das unas?  
  
-aquí tienes-dijo Fred, entregando a Richard unas varitas-pero, ¿para qué las quieres?  
  
-no te preocupes-dijo Richard-Hermione, ayuda en todo lo posible a mantener la calma, pero que no te den, ¿lo harás?  
  
-cuenta conmigo-dijo Hermione  
  
-vale-dijo Harry-primero invocáis el hechizo antihechizos, Richard, Hermione y yo entramos y atontamos a los mortifagos, y tu Fred, el hechizo antihechizos deja sin defensas a quien lo usa así que, protégelas a toda costa  
  
-ok-dijo Fred  
  
Carla y Cho dijeron a un mismo tiempo el hechizo, Harry, Richard y Hermione entraron. Gracias al muro, los hechizos rebotaban y no le hacían daño, y atontaron a todos los mortífagos.  
  
Después Harry saco unas cuerdas y ató a todos los mortífagos, a los que fue descubriendo las caras, dos de ellos eran los padres de Crabbe y Goyle. Richard en un descuido, dejo su varita cerca del grupo y Goyle la cogió  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA -dijo Goyle  
  
Pero la varita hizo plin y se convirtió en un canario que salió volando por la puerta  
  
-¿ves?-dijo Richard-para eso quería la varita, para bajar los humos a Goyle y para que tenga un sitio donde dormir, mucha gente, entre ella, un amigo mío, fue torturada por este idiota.  
  
A partir de entonces la gente estaba mas volcada con Richard, pero le costo mucho trabajo que también apoyaran a los que había ayudado  
  
-¡no fui yo el único que estaba allí haciendo hechizos atontadores!-dijo mas de una vez Richard-además, la idea fue de Harry  
  
CAP-9 el primer partido  
  
Cuando estuvieron en la sala común, había un papel en una tabla  
  
La copa de quiddicht empezara el dia 10 de enero, el primer parido será Griffindor contra Slytherin el dia 20.  
  
Cuando llego el dia 10, Harry bajó con Richard, Harry tenia que entrenar para buscador y a Richard le harían las pruebas para entrar de guardián.  
  
-¿has sido alguna vez guardián?-pregunto Fred  
  
-si-respondió Richard  
  
-¿cuál es tu record?-pregunto Alicia  
  
-30 puntos  
  
El equipo no se lo creía, ni siquiera wood había conseguido parar menos de 30 puntos  
  
-si no os lo creéis-dijo Richard-ponedme a prueba  
  
Y asi lo hicieron, resulto que Richard era mejor que Wood, y la saeta de fuego que había ganado en el mundo de la escoba le ayudaba más.  
  
-¡estas en el equipo!-informo Alicia  
  
-¡bien!-dijo Richard-y ahora que estoy en el equipo no hay razón para que os regale las saetas de fuego restantes  
  
El equipo vitoreo, sabían que eran los mejores jugadores que hogwarts había tenido en los últimos 100 años y si además le sumabas la calidad de la saeta, serian un equipo bien compenetrado e invencible.  
  
-muy bien-dijo Fred-ahora lo único que falta es saber quien será el capitán  
  
-lo decidiremos a votación-dijo Alicia  
  
-Alicia-pregunto Fred-¿tu por quien votas?  
  
-Por Harry-dijo Alicia  
  
-¿Katie?-pregunto Fred  
  
-por Harry-dijo Katie  
  
-¿Angelina?-pregunto Fred  
  
-por Harry-dijo Angelina  
  
-¿Harry?-pregunto Fred  
  
-por Richard-dijo Harry  
  
-yo voto por Harry-dijo Fred  
  
-entonces la mayoría ha decidido-sentenció George-Harry es el nuevo capitán del equipo de Griffindor  
  
A partir de ese momento, Harry no se lo pudo creer, era el capitán del equipo.  
  
-entonces ya que esta decidido todo-dijo Harry-pongámonos a trabajar, el primer partido es dentro de 10 días y tenemos que entrenar bastante  
  
Cuando ya cayó la noche, regresaron a la sala común de Griffindor y una lechuza estaba esperando a Harry  
  
-vino hace 5 minutos-dijo Ron-viene con un paquete harry fue hacia la lechuza y cogio la carta y la leyó  
  
Estimado Harry: Sé que fuiste tú el que impidió al Señor Tenebroso que robara mi piedra, asi que acepta este regalo, es elixir de la vida de la piedra filosofal, si la usas con un muerto, tienes que darle una razón por la que deba volver Atentamente: Nicolas Flamell  
  
-¡no me lo puedo creer!-dijo Ron-¡te ha enviado elixir de la vida!  
  
Harry desenvolvió el paquete y saco una odre con un liquido amarillo, lo cogió por la cuerda y se lo ató a la muñeca  
  
-a lo mejor me servirá mas adelante-dijo harry  
  
-por cierto Richard-dijo Ron-enhorabuena por el puesto de guardián  
  
-gracias ron-dijo Richard  
  
El primer partido de Quiddicht llegó muy deprisa, estuvieron entrenando movimientos y defensas para el partido, asi que todos se fueron tranquilos a la cama, pensando que si perdían, darían todo lo que podían  
  
El dia del partido Harry se levanto muy pronto, y estuvo sentado hasta el amanecer en uno de los sillones de la sala común, el segundo del equipo en levantarse fue Richard, cuando vio a Harry sentado, se sentó a su lado y empezaron a hablar  
  
-¿estas nervioso?-pregunto Richard  
  
-no, pero me preocupa una cosa-dijo Harry  
  
-no pudiste decir a Cho que la querías-dijo Richard mientras seguía leyendo- ¿verdad?  
  
-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Harry  
  
-Neville me ha contado muchas cosas de ti como para no conocerte-dijo Richard-además te estuve oyendo el dia del baile  
  
-¿Sí?-pregunto Harry-pero si yo no te oía  
  
-pero leo muy bien los labios-dijo Richard-cuando se lo dije a Hermione, yo tambien estaba muy nervioso  
  
-pero se lo dijiste-dijo Harry  
  
-es verdad-dijo Richard-pero si sabes que la quieres, la miras a los ojos y respiras, se te van los nervios  
  
-gracias Richard-dijo Harry-eres un buen amigo  
  
-no digas eso-dijo Richard-me gusta ayudar a todos  
  
-España tiene que ser muy bonita-dijo Harry-¿cuántas asignaturas teníais en el colegio?  
  
-teníamos las mismas que aquí-dijo Richard-pero en historia de la magia, dábamos hechizos antiguos  
  
-¿Sí?-dijo harry-¿y como son?  
  
-muchos de ellos tienen que recitarse como si fueran una canción y en momentos muy precisos, como con sol o con lluvia  
  
-en un duelo no ayudarían mucho ¿verdad?-pregunto Harry  
  
-ayudan bastante-dijo Richard-puedes invocar cosas que te obedezcan y mandárselas al contrincante  
  
En ese momento se levantó todo el mundo, el equipo bajo al comedor, y en la mesa de Slytherin, oyeron unos silbidos  
  
-¡Potter!-grito Malfoy-esta vez vais a caeros con todo el equipo  
  
-¿qué pasa Malfoy?-grito Richard-¿tu papaíto ya ha puesto ruedines a la escoba?,!OH!, ¡Es verdad!, tu papaíto ya no puede ponerte los ruedines a la escoba porque esta en el "hotel" de azkaban.  
  
Toda la mesa de Griffindor empezó a reírse con ganas  
  
-¡cállate extranjero!-grito Malfoy-¡vete ya a tu país!  
  
-¡con tal de no verte la cara!, ¡encantado me iría!-dijo Richard-pero prefiero quedarme aquí y reírme en tu cara de serpiente  
  
Malfoy se calló, nadie le había devuelto tantos insultos, cuando terminaron de desayunar, se fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse la túnica del colegio por la túnica escarlata del equipo.  
  
Cuando salieron, la multitud los aclamaba  
  
-Hola, soy lee jordan y menudo partido de quiddicht que tenemos por disputar  
  
GRIFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN  
  
Ha habido un cambio en el equipo de Griffindor, como guardián de esta temporada, Richard Griffindor  
  
-¡Jordan, nada de favoritismos!-dijo mcgonnagall  
  
-lo siento profesora-dijo jordan-la señora Hooch sale al campo, ya ha soltado la Snicht y las bludgers,  
  
-Potter, Flint-dijo la señora Hooch-daos la mano  
  
Harry dio la mano a un chico grandote vestido con una túnica verde, parecia querer descoyuntarle la mano, pero no lo logro  
  
-La Quaffle ya esta en juego-grito jordan-Alicia la recibe, se la pasa a Angelina, ¡cuidado Angelina, eso es una Bludger! La esquivo tira y............ marca, 10 a cero a favor de Griffindor  
  
Hubo una ovación de parte de la grada de Griffindor, mientras que los de slytherin hacían expresiones malsonantes.  
  
-Flint lleva la quaffle, se la pasa a derrick, Angelina intenta un quiebro y no la coge, Katie se pone en medio y hace otro quiebro y la coge, bole le lanza una bludger, que no logra esquivar, Flint la recoge va hacia el nuevo Guardián y........!la para!, es un magnifico Guardián, pero, miren a Potter, va detrás de la Snicht, Malfoy va detrás de el, intenta agrrarle, potter acelera, esta acercando a la Snicht y..........!eso es una falta!  
  
Harry noto que la escoba perdía velocidad, Malfoy le había agarrado como el año pasado en la final de la copa  
  
-serás ..........-grito Harry  
  
-¡no la cojeras, potter!-grito Malfoy  
  
Harry dio una vuelta de campana y se separo de Malfoy, se estuvo acercando a la Snicht mientras las gradas celebraban el penalti metido por Katie, cuando sintio que la Snicht forcejeaba en sus dedos, había cogido la Snicht  
  
Habían ganado a Slytherin 170 a 0  
  
CAP-10-el caso de los gemelos  
  
A partir de ese partido, el equipo estaba entrenando duro, mas duro que con el partido de Slytherin, Harry no quería dejar que confiaran todas las posibilidades a Richard, que aunque era un buen Guardián, todos tenían que jugar por igual. Mientras tanto las clases eran muy entretenidas, hasta Snape parecía haberle dado un tiempo de descanso, ya que no lo criticaba muy a menudo ni lo presionaba, la clase menos entretenida era adivinación, Trewlaney parecía mas convencida de que este curso moriría alguien, pero un dia.  
  
-pog favor-dijo una voz-podeis sentagos en los asientos  
  
-¿y la profesora trewlaney?-pregunto Parvati, parecía muy asustada  
  
-soy vuestga nueva pgofesoga de adivinación-dijo la voz  
  
-¿quién es usted?-pregunto Harry  
  
-la pgofesoga delacoug-dijo la voz, cuando salió de las sombras, Harry vio a fleur saliendo, era su nueva profesora  
  
A partir de ese momento, las clases de adivinación parecían mas relajadas porque eso quería decir que Trewlaney no estaría todo el rato diciendo que alguien va a morir, pero algo raro ocurría, Fred y George estaban más raros de lo habitual, salían a escondidas, aunque todo el mundo pensaba que iban a las cocinas, mas de una vez se les veía que no traían nada  
  
Una vez Ron se le acerco  
  
-¿qué os pasa?-pregunto Ron-estáis actuando de una manera muy extraña  
  
-nada que una vuelta por las cocinas no pueda arreglar-dijeron a la vez y se fueron  
  
-algo raro están tramando y no sé que puede ser-dijo Ron  
  
De pronto, la puerta se abrió, apareció Richard con un bulto bajo la túnica, se acerco a Ron  
  
-he estado dando un paseo a escondidas y me he encontrado a tus hermanos- dijo Richard  
  
-¿les has seguido?-pregunto Ron  
  
-no van a las cocinas-dijo Richard-Fred va a la sala común de Ravenclaw y George se va a clase de adivinación  
  
-¿entonces que hacen?-pregunto Harry  
  
-no lo se-dijo Richard-pero tengo una vaga conclusión, que a lo mejor me puedo equivocar, pero creo que Fred se ha enamorado de mi hermana y George se ha enamorado de Fleur  
  
Todos se miraron, los gemelos, los más escandalosos de Griffindor desde el padre de harry, se habían enamorado  
  
Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Pascua, sus sospechas se confirmaron  
  
-he estado hablando con Carla y me ha dicho lo que yo suponía-dijo Richard- Fred esta enamorado de ella  
  
-¿y George?-pregunto Ron  
  
-no lo sé, pero si va al aula de adivinación es por que tiene una buena razón  
  
CAP-11 El duelo de apariciones  
  
Mientras suponían y averiguaban, otra pregunta se bullía en el interior de la mente de los 4 amigos, ¿cómo aparecieron los mortífagos si no vieron a nadie en los terrenos?  
  
Un dia, mientras Harry estaba en la biblioteca, se le acerco Hermione llorando  
  
-Harry-dijo Hermione-ha sucedido algo muy grave  
  
-¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Harry  
  
-Richard y yo estábamos paseando por el castillo y vino Malfoy-dijo Hermione- Malfoy intento picar a Richard para que se batieran en otro duelo, pero como Richard no le hacia caso, empezó a llamarme lo de siempre, y Richard se enfado y aceptó el duelo, tienes que pararlo  
  
-¿otro duelo?-pregunto Harry-entonces no pasa nada Hermione, Richard sabe un montón de conjuros  
  
-pero no es un duelo normal-interrumpió Hermione-es un duelo de apariciones  
  
-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Harry  
  
-es un duelo-dijo Hermione-en el que los participantes invocan una criatura y las hacen luchar  
  
-voy ahora mismo a hablar con Richard-dijo Harry  
  
Harry se levantó y se fue corriendo a la sala común, cuando entro vio a Richard, con el entrecejo fruncido, ojeando unos libros  
  
-Richard-llamo Harry-lo sé todo  
  
-¿Sí?-pregunto Richard-entonces sabrás porque lo tengo que hacer  
  
-escúchame-dijo Harry-Hermione esta sufriendo, te quiere mucho como para que te pierdas de esa manera  
  
-pero lo que ha dicho Malfoy-dijo Richard con chispas verdes en los ojos, algo en los que Harry sé fijó-no tiene ningún perdón, ¿lo sabes?  
  
-¿qué ha dicho?-pregunto Harry  
  
-dijo que la sangre sucia-dijo Richard-me había reblandecido los sesos y que debía de haberla matado el basilisco  
  
Harry ya lo entendía todo, sabia que Richard era bastante tozudo para hacer entrarle en razón  
  
-¿qué clase de animal vas a invocar?-dijo harry  
  
-estoy pensando en invocar magia antigua-dijo Richard, estaba leyendo un libro de lo que parecía español  
  
-¿¿¿¿magia antigua????-pregunto Harry sobresaltado-pero si sabes que se necesita hacer en momentos drásticos  
  
-con el animal que voy a invocar-dijo Richard-no se necesita  
______________________ Richard estaba con la capa invisible, calado hasta los huesos por la lluvia que caía.  
  
Por petición suya, Harry habia ido y habia llevado a Hagrid  
  
Cuando llego la hora del duelo fueron a los terrenos de hogwarts, mas allá donde no los veía nadie.  
  
-¡Malfoy!-grito Richard-ven aquí rata cobarde  
  
-el cobarde vas a ser tú cuando veas la magia que te hará caer-dijo Malfoy  
  
-empieza-dijo Richard  
  
-SUPRAE SERPESORTIA  
  
De la punta de la varita de Malfoy salió una cobra de 20 metros. Richard se preparo, se chasco los dedos e hizo aparecer una tormenta, cuando ya estaba encima de sus cabezas recitó  
  
-Por el poder robusto y vigoroso de un volcán en erupción Toma este hechizo Como parte de un libro sin división Conjuro de una noche de tormenta que del terror humano se alimenta une rayo y trueno sera tu proeza SUPRAE DRACO APARECIO  
  
De la punta de la varita salió un rayo disparado hacia el cielo y un rayo muy grande cayó en el suelo, empezó a tomar la forma de un dragón gigantesco, de mas de 30 metros.  
  
-Ataca con un mordisco profundo-dijo Malfoy a su cobra  
  
-¡Haz que la cobra de Malfoy sienta toda la furia de los Dragones!-grito Richard a su dragón  
  
La cobra de Malfoy atacaba con los colmillos preparados para inyectar el veneno mortal, pero el dragón de Richard se defendía muy bien, varias veces estuvo el dragón a punto de chamuscar a la cobra, la batalla duro una hora, mientras el dragón se defendía y atacaba, cogió a la cobra de la cola y la empezó a zarandear  
  
-¡OH no!-grito Draco-¡me has ganado otra vez!  
  
-y ahora te voy a dar el ultimátum-dijo Richard-, si quieres que no te eche tal maldición que tus nietos la sientan, mas vale que no te metas con ninguno de mis amigos  
  
-¿y quien me lo va a impedir?-dijo Draco  
  
Richard se acercó con paso rápido hasta llegar a Draco, le cogió de la túnica y le levanto  
  
-te lo he avisado-dijo Richard-la próxima vez, ¡¡no habrá próxima vez¡¡  
__________________________ A partir del duelo, Draco ya no se volvió a meter con los 4 amigos, cada vez que los veía pasar, se alejaba de ellos  
  
Richard tuvo que hablar muy seriamente con Hermione, pero después de la charla que tuvieron, volvieron a estar tan unidos como de costumbre.  
  
Una de las ventajas que tuvo el duelo, es que casi todo el mundo se enteró de lo del dragón, y toda la mesa de Griffindor le tenia como su mejor amigo, Seamus siempre le pedía el hechizo, pero siempre Richard le decía lo mismo  
  
-Para aprender a correr tienes que aprender a andar, para aprender el hechizo, primero tienes que aprender mas magia.  
  
Cuándo ya adivinaron el misterio de los gemelos(Fred estaba por Carla y George estaba por Fleur)tuvieron otra cosa en la que pensar ¿cómo habían entrado los mortífagos en el colegio?  
  
Muchas veces los 4 amigos se tiraban horas hablando de lo mismo en la sala común  
  
-A lo mejor sé aparecieron-dijo Harry  
  
-¿pero es que nadie lee Historia de Hogwarts?-dijo Hermione  
  
-pero si tu te la sabes de pe a pa-dijo Ron-solo te preguntamos y ya esta  
  
-nadie en Hogwarts puede aparecerse-dijo Hermione-hay demasiados conjuros mágicos protegiéndolos  
  
-conjuros mágicos que se pueden romper-apuntó Richard  
  
-¿qué quieres decir?-dijo Harry  
  
-¿qué esos hechizos se pueden romper?-preguntó Hermione  
  
-si, todos los hechizos tienen un contrahechizo-dijo Richard-si en el tiempo de Voldemort, el traidor hubiera descubierto cuales eran las palabras del hechizo, fácilmente se podía haber descubierto el contrahechizo  
  
-pero hay muy pocos hechizos de ese tipo-dijo Hermione  
  
-y todos tienen el contrahechizo-dijo Richard-por ejemplo, usas un hechizo para proteger una puerta mágicamente, llega alguien y usa ALOHOMORA y abre la puerta  
  
-pero no estamos hablando de una simple puerta-dijo Harry-estamos hablando de un castillo  
  
-aunque sea la misma Inglaterra, siempre hay un contrahechizo-dijo Richard  
  
-entonces, puede ser una de las maneras de la que podían haber entrado-dijo Ron  
  
-pero puede haber otras-dijo Harry  
  
CAP-12 recuerdos pasados  
  
Mientras seguían pensando, el fin de curso se acercaba mas, y con ello, los exámenes finales.  
  
Un dia, mientras estudiaban, llego Richard con un pergamino en la mano, se lo tendió a Harry  
  
-¿te suena esto?-pregunto Richard  
  
-no-dijo Harry  
  
Richard toco con la punta de la varita, el trozo de pergamino  
  
-juro solemnemente-dijo Richard en voz baja-que mis intenciones no son buenas  
  
Puso el pergamino encima de la mesa y todos se agacharon para verlo  
  
-¡es el mapa del merodeador!-grito Harry-¿dónde lo has encontrado?  
  
-hay dos mas en el rincón de los merodeadores-dijo Richard  
  
-¿el rincón de los merodeadores?-pregunto Ron  
  
-Sí, el antiguo cubil de los amigos de tu padre-dijo Richard a Harry -vamos a verlo-dijo Ron  
  
-¿no deberíamos llamar a Sirius?-dijo Richard-es su antiguo escondite, a lo mejor le gustaría volver a verlo  
  
-es verdad-dijo Harry-vamos  
  
Cuando llegaron al despacho de Sirius, vieron a Snape hablando con Sirius, les faltaba poco para que empezaran a pelearse, cuando salio Snape, no les hizo caso  
  
-¿qué le pasara a este?-pregunto Ron  
  
Richard se encogió de hombros. Harry llamo a la puerta, cuando Sirius les dejo entrar, Harry le dijo a Sirius  
  
-ven con nosotros-dijo Harry-tenemos algo que enseñarte  
  
Cuando consiguieron que Sirius se fueran con ellos, fueron al segundo piso, alo que parecía una pared, Richard se acercó y dijo  
  
-Abierto hasta el amanecer  
  
Debía de ser una especie de contraseña porque la pared empezó a abrirse y dejo un espacio como para que dos personas pudieran entrar  
  
-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Harry  
  
-es el escondite de... -dijo Richard  
  
-los merodeadores-termino Sirius-este es el lugar en el que nos reuníamos Remus, Peter, James y yo  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato en el escondite y Sirius terminó diciendo  
  
-venga, ya es hora de ir a la cama  
  
Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala común, Sirius los acompaño hasta el retrato y cuando entraron, vieron una estampa que a Ron le asombro mucho,  
  
George haciendo los deberes de adivinación y Fred mirando a las musarañas  
  
-¿qué os pasa?-pregunto Ron  
  
-nada-dijeron los dos a la vez  
  
CAP-13 la torre oscura  
  
Y asi quedo todo, no volvieron a ver a los gemelos en la sala común mientras que pensaban todo el rato como podían haber entrado los mortífagos  
  
-¡un momento!-dijo Harry-¡si yo volví de la tumba del padre de Voldemort con un traslador, eso significa que pueden entrar con un traslador!  
  
-pero eso fue porque el traslador fue conjurado aquí-dijo Hermione-desde fuera no se puede entrar  
  
-entonces todavía puede seguir funcionando el traslador-dijo Ron  
  
Y los 4 amigos fueron a ver la copa de los tres magos, que todavía se seguía alojando en Hogwarts y cuando los 4 amigos la tocaron, se sintieron como si viajaran a una velocidad inimaginable  
  
Cuando llegaron los 4 cayeron al suelo  
  
-no me imaginaba que viajar en traslador fuera tan doloroso-dijo Richard  
  
Cuando se recobraron de la caída, echaron un vistazo alrededor  
  
-esto es muy tétrico-dijo Ron  
  
-¡mirad esto!-dijo Harry  
  
Ante ellos se extendía una torre con aspecto sobrenatural y negra como la misma noche. Grandes gárgolas colgaban de pilares, negros como el carbón, semejantes a grandes guardianes pétreos que esperaban cobrarse alguna victima  
  
-el refugio de quien-vosotros-sabéis-dijo Hermione-lo leí en Auge y caída de las artes oscuras  
  
-entonces solo hay un camino-dijo Harry-vamos  
  
Los 4 amigos se pusieron en marcha, nunca creyeron que estaba tan lejos, cuando llegaron, vieron unas gárgolas que los miraba desconfiadamente  
  
-¡esto sé esta poniendo feo!-dijo Richard  
  
Parecía que sus palabras eran unas contraseñas porque las gárgolas tomaron impulso y empezaron a volar, una de ellas cogió a Hermione y la otra a Ron  
  
-¡Hermione!-grito Richard  
  
Richard sacó la varita y se preparaba para echar un hechizo, pero Harry le detuvo  
  
-si fallas-advirtió Harry-puedes dar a Hermione  
  
-espero que esto funcione-dijo Richard, parecía que estaba buscando algo entre su túnica-¡lo encontré!  
  
Richard saco una escoba pequeñita y la tendió en el suelo  
  
-ENGORGIO-grito Richard  
  
y la escoba empezó a aumentar de tamaño  
  
-Harry-dijo Richard-tu eres el mejor con la escoba, es mejor que vayas tu  
  
Harry se monto en la escoba y empezó a ascender hasta las gárgolas, una de ellas Empezó a picarle, pero Harry era más rápido y esquivaba sus picotazos. Cuando ya tenia a tiro a una gárgola  
  
-IMPEDIMENTA  
  
Y la gárgola se quedo suspendida mientras que soltó a Ron  
  
Richard desde abajo, hizo que la caída se redujese de velocidad y cuando Ron llego al suelo, no se hizo nada  
  
-¡Harry!-grito Richard-¡falta Hermione!  
  
Harry empezó a ir hacia la gárgola que tenia a Hermione, a la gárgola le brillaban los ojos de una manera rara  
  
-Harry-dijo Hermione-esta gárgola tiene ojos de basilisco  
  
Cuando Harry la tenia a tiro, algo imprevisto sucedió, Harry estuvo a punto de mirar a la gárgola a los ojos  
  
-si tiene ojos de basilisco-pensó Harry-entonces podrá comprender Parsel  
  
-¡quieta!-dijo Harry  
  
Harry estaba imaginando como si la gárgola fuera una serpiente con alas, pero el truco funciono. La gárgola dejo caer a Hermione y cuando llego abajo, Richard la cogió  
  
-¡que suerte de que te dejaras caer por aquí!  
  
CAP-14 el plan encontrado y el duelo inesperado  
  
Cuando Harry bajó, la puerta se abrió  
  
-LUMOS-gritaron todos a un mismo tiempo  
  
Y las varitas se encendieron como unas pequeñas linternas. Estuvieron un buen rato avanzando en la oscuridad, cuando de pronto oyeron voces  
  
-¡sh!-dijo Harry-son los mortifagos  
  
Estuvieron un buen rato escuchando  
  
-¿cómo pudo Harry Potter desbaratar nuestra divertida misión de hacer sufrir a Snape?-dijo uno  
  
-no lo se-dijo el otro-pero había otro  
  
-si-dijo el primero-el espía dice que es descendiente de Griffindor y Ravenclaw y tiene una hermana con la misma sangre  
  
Quedaron un buen rato callados, era evidente que estaban hablando del asalto en hogwarts el dia del baile de Navidad  
  
-una cosa Avery-dijo uno-¿cómo se lo tomara el amo cuando se entere?  
  
-no lo sé Nott-dijo Avery-pero estate bien seguro que no nos libramos del cruciatus  
  
Cuando Avery y Nott se fueron, los 4 amigos se acercaron a donde estaban antes los dos mortífagos  
  
-mirad esto-dijo Harry-es un plan de Voldemort para conquistar hogwarts  
  
-utilizan el traslador que hemos usado para venir-dijo Ron  
  
-hay que seguir adelante-dijo Hermione-aunque nos encontremos cara a cara con......  
  
-Voldemort-dijo Harry lúgubremente  
  
Los 4 amigos siguieron adelante, pero cuando llegaron, vieron una cosa que a Ron se le erizó los pelos  
  
-¡un túnel de arañas!-grito Ron  
  
-¡mas bajo!-dijo Richard-si los mortífagos nos descubren.....  
  
-menos mal que tengo aquí-dijo Hermione buscando en la túnica-una poción contra los venenos de cualquier araña  
  
-yo me quedo aquí vigilando-dijo Ron  
  
-no te vamos a obligar a pasar-dijo Harry-pero mejor que vayamos todos a que nos vayamos separando  
  
-no, prefiero quedarme aquí-dijo Ron  
  
-pues ponte esto-dijo Richard-tápate con ella y no hagas ruido  
  
Richard le dio su capa invisible, Ron se la puso y se quedo escondido en un rincón.  
  
Los otros bebieron de la poción de Hermione y pasaron el túnel con unas cuantas picaduras  
  
Sin saber como, una luz se abrió ante ellos como si fuera un tren saliendo de un túnel, era colagusano  
  
-¡tu!-dijo Harry  
  
-si-dijo Colagusano-¡yo!  
  
Colagusano tenia la varita preparada, sabían el hechizo que iba a hacer  
  
-Harry Potter-dijo Colagusano-¡te reto a un duelo de apariciones!  
  
-Aceptado-dijo Richard  
  
-tu no-grito Colagusano-Harry Potter sí  
  
Los 4 salieron del túnel a una explanada, Richard y Hermione se separaron  
  
-creo que sé el animal que va a sacar Harry-susurro a Hermione-es magia antigua, la utilice contra Malfoy  
  
Harry y Colagusano se inclinaron levemente  
  
-muy bien-dijo Colagusano-empecemos  
  
-SUPRAE DEMENTORIS  
  
De la punta de la varita de Colagusano, salio un dementor más grande de lo normal, no iba tapado con la túnica sucia habitual  
  
-¡harry!-grito Richard-Colagusano ha usado magia oscura  
  
-Como has usado magia oscura en un duelo-dijo Harry a colagusano-tengo derecho a que alguien me ayude  
  
-muy bien-accedió Colagusano  
  
Richard adivinó el pensamiento de Harry  
  
-SUPRAE TEMPESTATI  
  
Y una tormenta se coló en el edificio  
  
-Harry-dijo Richard-los dos juntos es mas fuerte  
  
Y los dos dijeron al unísono  
  
-Por el poder robusto y vigoroso de un volcán en erupción toma este hechizo como parte de un libro sin división Conjuro de una noche de tormenta que del terror humano se alimenta une rayo y trueno será tu proeza SUPRAE DRACO APARECIO  
  
De la punta de las dos varitas salió un rayo que se unió y fue directo al cielo  
  
-¿eso es todo?-dijo Colagusano-derrotas a mi señor y no eres capaz de hacer un conjuro como Dios.............  
  
Colagusano se interrumpió, porque los dos rayos cayeron al suelo y empezó a salir una quimera, un dragón de dos cabezas muy poderoso que se creía extinto  
  
-todo tuyo Harry-dijo Richard-y ahora pégale una paliza de mi parte  
  
Richard fue donde estaba Hermione, que no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo  
  
Mientras el Dementor y el dragón luchaban, colagusano estaba asustado, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que el dementor sucumbiera  
  
-Colagusano sabe que tiene las de perder-susurro Richard-la magia antigua es más poderosa que la oscura  
  
-¿cómo sabes invocar un dragón?-pregunto Hermione  
  
-secreto de familia-dijo Richard guiñando un ojo-lo leí en uno de los libros de mi familia, y hasta que no me salio bien, no deje de intentarlo  
  
CAP-15 La trampa de colagusano  
  
Cuando el Dementor cayó, Colagusano estaba en un dilema, no sabia si escapar con vida o quedarse luchando  
  
-¡ríndete!-grito Harry-¡cómo huyas, te perseguiré hasta vengar a mis padres!  
  
-¡nunca!-grito Colagusano-¡dementores a mí!  
  
Harry se echo para atrás lentamente, una centena de dementores se acercaban a el, como supuso enseguida, Fudge no había aceptado quitar de Azkaban a los dementores  
  
-Richard, Hermione-grito Harry-pensad en algo alegre  
  
Harry pensó en salir de la torre negra y lo que le diría cho cuando la dijera que la quería, pensó en su propia boda, salvándola de algún escreguto o al revés  
  
-EXPECTO PATRONUM-.grito Harry y de la punta de la varita salio el ciervo plateado que cargo contra los dementores  
  
-EXPECTO PATRONUM-oyó Harry  
  
y vio como un Grifo atacaba a los dementores, junto al ciervo, tardaron poco en despejar la planicie  
  
-también lo sabes hacer-dijo Harry  
  
-yo también tuve un problemilla con los dementores en España  
  
Los tres se acercaron a Colagusano y le ataron con unas cuerdas  
  
-OBLIVIATE-dijo Harry  
  
-¿qué haces?-dijo Hermione  
  
-haciendo que se le olvide como convertirse en animal  
  
Cuando Harry termino, oyeron un sonido raro. ¡Unos aplausos!  
  
-¿quién es?-pregunto Harry  
  
CAP- 16 el sacrificio inesperado  
  
-me extraña que no me reconozcas-dijo una voz fría  
  
De pronto, la cicatriz de Harry empezó a dolerle  
  
-Harry-dijo Richard-tu cicatriz...... Esta. brillando  
  
Harry se llevo la mano a la cicatriz, sabia quien era la voz  
  
-¡muy astuto, Voldemort!-dijo Harry-utilizar el traslador que me llevo a ti, es una idea retorcida  
  
Voldemort salio de entre las sombras, estaba igual de pálido que el dia de su renacimiento  
  
-esta vez-dijo Voldemort-no tienes escapatoria, te dejare el ultimo por morir para que veas como mueren tus amigos  
  
Apunto la varita hacia Hermione, hizo una floritura y antes de que pudiera decir el hechizo, Richard se había interpuesto entre la varita y Hemione  
  
-¡idiota!-dijo Voldemort-tengo un plan especial para ti, no lo estropees protegiendo a esta sangre sucia  
  
Harry notó como su amigo perdía el brillo amistoso en los ojos, tenia la boca fruncida y, según vio Harry, ardía una especie de fuego alrededor de el  
  
-¡NO LA INSULTES!-grito Richard-TE ARREPENTIRAS DE LO QUE HAS DICHO  
  
Voldemort no parecía impresionado, pero movio la varita y dijo  
  
-¡apártate muchacho, me servirás para mis planes!  
  
-¡SI TIENES LO QUE HAY QUE TENER!-gritó Richard-MATAMÉ, PERO ELLA NO MORIRA  
  
-Tú lo has querido-dijo Voldemort  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA  
  
y una explosión salio de la varita de Voldemort, una estela verde se acercaba a Richard, que este invocaba un muro antihechizo, cuando el avada kedavra se junto con el muro, este no se rompió  
  
-Hermione-dijo Richard-se que de esta no me libro, asi que quiero que me prometas que te casaras con un hombre que te quiera y tendrás una buena vida  
  
-¡Richard!-grito Hermione-¡no me dejes!  
  
-¡PROMÉTEMELO!-grito Richard  
  
-no, moriremos juntos-dijo Hermione  
  
-no-grito Richard-prométemelo, no voy a resistir mas  
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, el muro se rompió y el conjuro de Voldemort alcanzó a Richard  
  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito Hermione  
  
El cuerpo sin vida de Richard cayó cerca de Hermione, su cara no tenia emoción alguna  
  
-¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?-grito Harry  
  
-muy fácil-dijo Voldemort-quiso que no matara a la Sangre Sucia  
  
Harry vio como Hermione lloraba junto al cuerpo de Richard  
  
-¡muy bien, voldemort!-dijo Harry-¡TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO!  
  
Harry y Voldemort se prepararon para el duelo, Harry ni siquiera se inclinó  
  
-¡ya no tienes a tus amiguitos para que te protejan, Potter!-dijo Voldemort  
  
-¡y tu no tienes a tus mortifaguitos para que te ayuden, TOM!  
  
-¡MI NOMBRE ES LORD VOLDEMORT!-grito Voldemort  
  
-TU NOMBRE AUTENTICO ES TOM SOLVORY RIDDLE; ASI QUE TE LLAMARÉ COMO ME DÉ LA GANA-grito Harry  
  
Voldemort empezó con un cruciatus, Harry notaba como la cicatriz le iba a explotar, pero la ira que sentía era mas fuerte y no le hizo nada -¡mierda!-pensó Harry-¡el que tiene mas experiencia que yo en los duelos es Richard!  
  
De pronto se le ocurrió a Harry  
  
-¡solo eso!-dijo Harry-pensé que podías lanzar ácido o veneno o algo por el estilo  
  
-Tú lo has querido  
  
-REPTILIS ACID-grito Voldemort  
  
un chorro de ácido salio por la varita de Voldemort, Harry lo esquivo, apunto al charco de ácido  
  
-DRACO ACIDIM  
  
y del charco de ácido salio la cabeza de un dragón que fue directo a Voldemort  
  
Voldemort dio un gran alarido, se fue deshaciendo mientras solo le quedaban trozos de piel, el esqueleto y los ojos  
  
-¡ME HAS ENGAÑADO!  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA  
  
Una explosión verde fue directa a Harry, pero este conjuro el EXPELLIARMUS e hizo conexión  
  
-¡otra vez el prior incantatem!-pensó Harry  
  
Todo sucedió como el año pasado, el canto del fénix dijo a Harry que no rompiera la conexión, los guijarros se acercaron lentamente a la varita de Harry, pero puso otra vez todas sus células del cuerpo para que se retiraran hacia Voldemort, cuando lo alcanzo, se oyeron gritos y salio la cabeza de Richard  
  
-harry, no rompas la conexión-dijo el eco-cuando la rompas, refúgiate detrás de los ecos e invoca el dragón  
  
Cuando termino de decir esto, fue a Hermione y empezó a hablar con ella,  
  
Hermione todavía tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando vio la sombra de Richard se puso a llorar más.  
  
Siguió una sucesión de gritos y ecos que aparecían, para su propia sorpresa aparecieron los Dursley, pero estos no le dijeron nada. Cuando Harry vio salir a sus padres, rompió la conexión y se refugio tras los ecos  
  
-Por el poder robusto y vigoroso de un volcán en erupción toma este hechizo como parte de un libro sin división Conjuro de una noche de tormenta que en el terror humano se alimenta une rayo y trueno será tu proeza SUPRAE DRACO APARECIO  
  
CAP-15 El fin de Voldemort  
  
El rayo, de nuevo, se formo en un dragón, pero este era un colacuerno húngaro, en vez del habitual ridgeback noruego, cogió a Voldemort entre sus zarpas y sin masticar, se lo trago. Era el fin de Voldemort  
  
Cuando el dragón desapareció, Voldemort no estaba, eso significaba que voldemort ya no existía, se acerco corriendo a Richard y Hermione  
  
-¡no merecía morir!-sollozo Hermione-¡no me dejes Richard, no me dejes!  
  
Harry no podía hablar, veía a su amigo, recostado en el suelo, mientras Hermione lloraba encima de el  
  
De pronto, algo le picaba en la muñeca del reloj, era el elixir de la vida  
  
-Hermione-dijo Harry-vamos a revivir a Richard  
  
-¿qué?-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿te acuerdas de nuestra primera aventura?-dijo Harry-esto le revivirá  
  
Harry descorcho la botellita y puso el contenido en los labios de Richard  
  
-¡no resucita!-dijo Hermione  
  
-¡necesita una buena razón para seguir viviendo!-dijo Harry  
  
-¡Richard!-dijo harry-tienes que volver para conseguir la copa de Quiddicht  
  
-eso no lo revivira-dijo Hermione-a Richard no le importa los bienes materiales  
  
Harry se apartó, no sabia que decir, de pronto a Hermione se le ocurrió, cerro los ojos y dio un beso a Richard, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por su cara, cuando se aparto de él, Richard abrió los ojos  
  
-si tengo que elegir-dijo Richard-entre el paraíso y quedarme en el cielo o venir a la tierra con Hermione, me quedo con lo segundo  
  
Harry y Hermione sonrieron, mientras volvían por el túnel, Hermione iba abrazada a Richard, cuando llegaron donde estaba Ron, todo se empezó a clarear  
  
CAP-16 La batalla final  
  
-Ron-dijo Harry-todo ha terminado, nos podemos ir  
  
-menuda alegría me das-dijo Ron  
  
Cuando salieron a fuera, vieron que la torre empezaba a derrumbarse y oyeron unas risas espectrales  
  
-no te iras fácilmente-dijo una voz fría-todavía no me has derrotado  
  
El cielo empezó a oscurecerse, de pronto, todo lo que formaba la torre empezó a elevarse como si un torbellino invisible hiciera girar todo rápidamente y con una altitud de vértigo.  
  
De pronto, todo se paro, y empezó a unirse formando un cuerpo, cuando estaba todo formado, cobro vida y apareció Voldemort que poseyó el cuerpo  
  
Los 4 amigos no sabían que hacer, estaban petrificados, cuando a Harry se le ocurrió una idea  
  
-Richard-dijo Harry-¿sabes conjurar el agua en ácido?  
  
-dalo por hecho-dijo Richard  
  
-esto es lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Harry  
  
Los 4 amigos se juntaron y Harry les empezó a contar su plan, Voldemort ya iba a atacar cuando los 4 amigos se dirigieron hacia la copa de los tres magos  
  
Voldemort les seguía de cerca, cuando llegaron a la copa, Voldemort también la tocó y llegaron a los terrenos de hogwarts  
  
Mientras corrían hacia el lago, vieron a una persona acercarse, era Carla  
  
-¿se puede saber. -pregunto Carla  
  
-¡calla y corre!-grito Richard  
  
Carla también se unió a la carrera hacia el lago, cuando llegaron, Ron se metió branquialgas en la boca y se dirigió hacia el agua. Mientras los demás, intentaban esquivar a Voldemort, cuando Ron salio del agua, salieron con el muchos animales subacuaticos metidos en una especie de burbuja, cuando estuvieron lejos del agua, Richard se dio la vuelta y dijo  
  
-Por el poder robusto y vigoroso de un volcán en erupción toma este hechizo como parte de un libro sin división Conjuro de una noche de tormenta que del terror humano se alimenta  
  
-un dragón no-grito Harry  
  
Richard no le hizo caso y siguió con la invocación  
  
-une rayo y trueno será tu proeza  
  
-AGUAE ACIDIM  
  
Y el agua del lago empezó a borbotear y a humear, ya no era agua, era ácido  
  
-¡hecho!-grito Richard  
  
-¡Carla!-grito Harry-¡invoca un hechizo antihechizos para que nos proteja mientras levitamos a Voldemort  
  
No necesito oírlo 2 veces, invoco el hechizo mientras Voldemort pisaba el suelo con fuerza y los otros esquivaban los pisotones  
  
-¡TODOS JUNTOS!-grito Harry  
  
-WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA  
  
Y Voldemort ya no piso mas fuerte, porque se elevaba del suelo, cuando se elevo lo suficiente como para que lo pudieran mover, lo lanzaron al ácido, cuando Voldemort gritaba en el ácido, estallo y empezaron a salir fuegos en todas direcciones  
  
Entonces Harry no pudo recordar nada, se había desmayado  
  
CAP-17 un final feliz  
  
Harry se despertó con la cabeza como si se la hubiera pisado un hipogrifo, la cuestión era, ¿qué había pasado con Voldemort?  
  
Cogió las gafas de la mesilla de la enfermería y al ponérselas vio como si hubiera estallado una guerra  
  
Ron estaba a su lado, en otra cama, estaba despierto pero tenia el cuello tapado,  
  
Richard estaba enfrente, despierto, con un brazo escayolado Al lado de Richard, estaba Carla, que todavía estaba dormida, parecía imposible que esa chica estuviera callada, las veces que había visto a Carla, la había visto sin parar de hablar  
  
A su lado, estaba Hermione, que también estaba dormida, se volvió hacia Ron y dijo  
  
-parece que hemos venido de una guerra  
  
-tu has pasado lo mas difícil-dijo Ron con voz aflautada-al menos a mí me ha tocado otra cosa y no levantar al pesado de Voldemort  
  
Harry sonrió, hacia mucho que no oía una gracia.  
  
Cuando estuvieron todos recuperados, era el dia de fin de curso, cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, se hizo un silencio que a Harry le pareció familiar, se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor y Carla en la de Ravenclaw, Albus Dumbledore se levantó  
  
-Otro año que ha terminado, debéis de saber que ya no hay mas preocupación allí afuera porque Lord Voldemort ha sido derrotado para siempre  
  
Hubo murmullos entre todos los alumnos  
  
-La copa de la Casa va este año así:  
  
En ultimo lugar, Griffindor, con 230 puntos  
  
Hubo un aplauso de consuelo  
  
-en tercer lugar, hufflepuff con 250 puntos  
  
Otra ronda de aplausos fueron a los de hufflepuff  
  
-en 2º lugar, Ravenclaw con 300 puntos  
  
hubo un gran aplauso  
  
-y en cabeza, Slytherin con 390 puntos  
  
hubo un gran aplauso entre los de Slytherin  
  
-¡bien hecho Slytherin!, pero acontecimientos recientes dan lugar a puntos extras  
  
Premio a la casa Griffindor con 50 puntos al señor Ronald Weasley  
  
Hubo unos aplausos, mas aplausos por parte de los amigos  
  
-Premio a la señorita Hermione Granger por resucitar a un compañero, 50 puntos  
  
Hubo otra salva de aplausos, el que más aplaudía era Richard  
  
-Premio al señor Richard Griffindor por un sacrificio que salvo una vida inocente, 50 puntos  
  
-casi vamos empate con Slytherin-dijo Neville  
  
-Premio al señor Harry Potter, por un plan que ha salvado al mundo, con 100 puntos  
  
-Hemos ganado a Slytherin con mayoría de puntos  
  
-y premio a la señorita Carla Griffindor con 100 puntos por el embrujo antihechizos más fuerte jamás conjurado en hogwarts en 100 años  
  
La copa de la casa quedo:  
  
Griffindor-480 puntos Ravenclaw-400 puntos Slytherin-390 puntos Hufflepuff-250 puntos  
  
CAP-18 la vuelta a casa y el destino  
  
Cuando llego el dia de despedirse, fue el dia más increíble de la vida de Harry, tuvieron un compartimiento doble para Harry, Ron, Hermione, Richard, Carla, Fred y George  
  
Estuvieron jugando varias manos de naipes explosivos, cuando terminaron de comer, varios se quedaron dormidos  
  
__________________________  
  
Richard estaba durmiendo, pero no estaba soñando con nada, de pronto sintió un calor en los labios y abrió los ojos.  
  
ya habían llegado al mundo muggle, y Hermione estaba enfrente de el  
  
-¿se puede saber en quien pensaba el señor Gryffindor para tardar en despertarse?-pregunto hermione dulcemente  
  
-En ti-respondió Richard y para sorpresa de Hermione la besó, esta no lo rechazó, rodeó a Richard con sus brazos mientras este la acercaba de la cintura.  
  
Cuando se separaron, se quedaron abrazados mientras Richard susurraba palabras a Hermione, en una de estas:  
  
-Hermione¿ te gustaría que fuéramos novios?  
  
-espero que esto lo responda-dijo Hermione y le besó de nuevo  
  
Cuando se separaron, vieron a Harry en la puerta mientras sonreia  
  
-¿os ayudo a bajar los baules?-pregunto Harry  
  
Cuando ya salieron del vagón:  
  
-¿dónde vais a pasar las vacaciones?-pregunto Richard  
  
-en mi casa-dijo Ron  
  
-en la casa de Sirius-dijo Harry  
  
-con mis padres en mi casa-dijo Hermione  
  
-¿y que os parece veniros conmigo y Carla a España a hacer turismo?- pregunto Richard  
  
-encantados-dijeron los 3 a la vez  
  
FIN Nota del autor: Este fan ficción se debería de llamar Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, pero cuando me entere del titulo ya le había terminado. Los personajes aquí descritos, menos Richard Gryffindor y Carla Gryffindor, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Asi mismo, el hechizo de magia antigua le saque de una serie de magia que algunos, si la ven, les sonara Si alguien quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, me mande un E-Mail a exovum@oniric.com En el próximo fan ficción: -Richard, Harry y Ron descubrirán una cosa que les cambiara el curso de sus vidas. -¿7 videntes de los tipos de la naturaleza? (luz, sombra, agua, fuego, planta, espíritu y dragón) -Malfoy vuelve al ataque (este fan ficción se empezó el dia 20 de Julio y se termino el dia 26 de Julio, terminado de corregir el dia 31 de octubre) 


End file.
